The tales and life story of Lily Evans
by Felfoyheartsme
Summary: Lily finds out that shes something special, a witch. Accompany Lily as she makes friends, enemies, and finds love and fun in a new school.


**The tales and life story of Lilly Evans**

**Chapter 1: Do you believe in magic? **

**A/N:Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction in the history of my life, so if it sucks I'm sorry. Please Review and tell me how to make it better. Thanks, please enjoy. Most of these characters and some of the plot line are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.**

"Bye Alex, have fun in Mexico this summer" Lilly Evans yelled out the car window as her friend hurried up her front steps.

"Thanks for the ride Lilly, see you in September" Alex responded as she opened her front door.

"Mom what am I going to do this summer without my friends, their all going on vacation" Lilly started to complain to her mother as they pulled out of Alex's drive-way and down the street.

Lilly rolled down the window and leaned out to feel the warm air hit her face. She had shockingly bright green eyes and flaming red hair, which sadly no longer got her noticed at school. She'd gone to the same school for almost 5 years and everyone was used to her by now. All they really seemed to care about was Lilly's sister Petunia. She loved her friends and would miss seeing them at school each day but she also loved the summer; and hated how much they constantly talked about her older sister.

"Oh Lilly, not this again. I've told you before, we just don't have the money to take a vacation right now; Maybe next summer." Her mother answered in a tired voice, while turning onto their street, and into the driveway." Why don't you ask Petunia to take you to the pool later. I'm sure she'll be just as bored as you this summer."

"Mom I highly doubt that. Petunia has so many friends. Shes considered one of the most popular girls in school. I just know that she'll have lots of parties to go to this summer". Lilly said giving her mom a 'you wouldn't know, you don't remember how it felt to be my age' look, and walking into the house.

When Lilly entered the house Petunia was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with the telephone in her hand.

"Yeah... I know Sasha... He really _is_ cuter than Donny Osmond" Petunia squealed.

Petunia had a very high voice for a girl at the age of 13, but no one ever seemed to notice. People were too busy complementing her on how beautiful she was to every notice her flaws. She was tall, had perfect skin, and long brown curvy hair, with brown eyes to match. It seemed to Lilly that she was the only one to recognize Petunia for her flaws, but that was only because Lilly was secretly jealous of her perfect, pretty, and popular older sister. Somethimes Lilly would swear that she'd do anything to be like her sister, but she knew that magic like that could only happen in dreams.

" Petunia? Petunia we're home..." Mrs. Evans yelled when she walked through the door and into the living room where Petunia was busy on the phone. "Oh Petunia, could you get off the phone for more than 5 minutes. Goodness gracious, that girl talks on the phone in one hour more than I do in a week. Please tell Sasha that you'll call her back in a few minutes, I need to ask you something."

" I have to call you back later, my mother just got home. Bye, oh, and I'll see you at Ricky's party tonight" Petunia said into the reciever before hanging up and turning to her mother.

"Petunia, I was wondering if after dinner you could take your sister to the pool." Mrs. Evans asked her daughter, as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Petunia followed her and sat down at the kitchen table. " Mom I'd really love to but... you see this guy from school, Ricky, hes having a party tonight. After dinner Sasha and I had plans to meet up at her house and get ready. "

Just as Petunia finished her sentence Lilly walked into the room. " It's ok Petunia I didn't really want to go anyway." Lilly answered with a sad look on her face.

" Oh, Lilly I'm really sorry. How about we go tomorrow morning." Petunia said looking for a way to remove the dissapointment from her little sister's face.

" That sounds like a good idea girls" Mrs. Evans said as she turned to watch the pot of boiling water on the stove. " I'll drop you both off tomorrow, before I go to work."

Gail Evans worked part-time, and was always there for her children. She didn't spoil them but she gave them what she felt would make them happy when she thought appropiate. She loved her two daughters and always encouraged them to be caring towards one another.

Petunia then hopped happily out of the chair and skipped to the living room to call Sasha back. Lilly however walked up the stairs and to the second door on the left. The first door belonged to her sister, and as Lilly walked by she noticed that it was a mess, as usual. Her mother was almost always screaming at Petunia to clean it up, but she was never angry for long. Petunia was very good at talking her way out of things, and could always make up a good excuse to get her mother off of her case.

Once Lilly was in her room, she closed the door and pulled out her favorite record of all time, " The lovin' Spoonful's Do you believe in magic". Almost whenever Lilly was alone she had found time to listen to at least one of the groups songs. This one was her favorite, and even though she'd heard it nearly one-million times, each time felt just as magical as the first.

Lilly sat down at her desk and began to sing along to the music. "Do you believe in magic, in a young girls heart how the music can..." She turned around from her desk; Someone was pounding on her bedroom door.

"LILLY... would you please turn that thing off" she heard Petunia scream from the other side.

"WHAT?...WAIT A SECOND LET ME TURN THE MUSIC OFF" Lilly walked over and turned the record off, then opened the door. " Yes, whats wrong?" Lilly asked her very angry looking sister sweetly.

"Never mind" she answered annoyed at her sister's ignorance. " Anyway" she went back to conversing with her friend on the phone "I was thinking of wearing the red top to Kayle Daniels' party next weekend...".

Lilly shrugged her shoulders and went back inside of her room closing the door once again behind her. She walked over to to her dresser and felt around on the bottom trying to find the secret spot that she kept her diary. She pulled the sparkley green notebook out from underneath the dusty dresser. She blew on the cover and dust flew everywhere _'Wow I can't believe that I haven't written in this old journal since last summer'_.

Lilly read through the journal until it became dark outside and she could no longer see. She set the notebook down, making a mental note to write a new entry before she went to bed that night.

Lilly opened her bedroom door and walked along the hallway, searching with her fingers for the light switch. Once she found it she walked down the stairs and found her mother in the kitchen reading a magazine while stirring a pot of spaghetti.

" Hey mom, whats for dinner" Lilly asked sitting in the chair on the opposite side of her mother.

"Oh, hello Lilly I didn't see you there" Lilly's mother looked up slightly alarmed

'No one ever does' Lilly thought leaning back and playing with her hair.

"Well I forgot that Petunia wasn't going to be here and I made her favorite" Mrs. Evans said looking somewhat put out.

"Didn't we just have that last week?" Lilly sighed glaring down at an ant slowly making its way across the floor with a crumb of bread on its back.

"Umm, yes but I was just thinking about how well Petunia did in school this year and wanted to make her a treat"

" O... umm wheres dad?" Lilly asked looking up from the floor, hopefully her father would realize that she was crying out for attention and give her a few Petunia-free minutes.

"I think hes in the living room honey, BEN!" Gail screamed to her husband.

"Yes dear" Lilly heard her father call from the living room " Thanks mom".

Lilly skipped from the kitchen to the living room and jumped right up onto her fathers lap. He looked half asleep and very tired from his long day at work. Ben was self-employed and his buisness was just starting out so he was working very hard to keep his family's necessities met.

"Hey, little girl. How was your last day of school" Her father asked groggily as he wiped his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up.

"It was good...oooo let me tell you about what megan said to Cara" Lilly said excitedly to her father. "She was all _'I'm gonna tell Mark that you like him if you don't give me your lunch money'_. Then Cara said _'well I don't even like him anymore hes all'_...Daddy?"

Lilly looked up at her father who was lightly snoring.

"You haven't even listen to a word i've said" Lilly exclaimed angrily as she jumped to her feet.

What happened next happened too fast for Lilly to realize what happened. Lilly had jumped to her feet so quickly that she hadn't seen her fathers shoes lying in the middle of the floor, and tripped over them.

"ARGH" She screamed, and began to cry. Lilly sat on the floor in tears sobbing over the pain in her ankle, and then all of the frustration of everyone ignoring her.

Her mother ran into the room " Lilly, what happened..." Mrs. Evans began, looking at her daughter; then did a double-take of the room. Everything was out of place, from the the books strewn across the floor, to the smashed vase on the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes, the room looked as though a tornado had crashed through it.

Lilly calmed her crying and looked up at her mothers face with tears in her eyes " I tripped over dads..." But looking in her mother's face she could tell that something else was wrong. She followed her mothers eyes to the room behind her. Lilly jumped up from the floor, all pain in her ankle forgotten. "BLIMEY, what happened in here!".


End file.
